


Go Both Ways

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Harvey's out of Arkham for the first time in a while and he's come to see the happy couple.  They're happy to see him, too.





	Go Both Ways

Harvey wasn't supposed to be there, not anymore. But Bruce had actually gone and married--finally!--Selina Kyle, and, well, Harvey had always had a thing for leather. But he was supposed to be on the run, not running after Bruce, even if it might be the last time. Still, a low-brimmed hat and the assurance that Bruce was waiting for him had secured him entrance to the penthouse. Maybe Bruce was expecting him after all.

It was Selina who opened the door.

“Harvey.”

The huskiness in her voice shot right to his groin. Perhaps he'd interrupted something.

“Good evening, Selina,” he said, turning his good side to her.

She stood there for a moment, watching him carefully, then stood back to let him in. She locked the door behind him and led him into the main room. Bruce was on the sofa. He didn't stand to greet Harvey, but the tent in his pants explained that. He had interrupted.

“I didn't mean to--”

“It's all right,” Bruce said. Selina settled down beside him. “We weren't busy.”

Harvey stood there dumbly, looking between them. What had he come for? It had seemed so simple in his mind.

_That's because you're an idiot, Harv._

He pressed his lips together. The last thing he needed was help from _him_.

“I'm out again. Things seem to be working out. I'd heard you two had…. Well, I missed you, big guy.”

Bruce stood--no mean feat--and touched Harvey’s face. “I've missed you too, Harv.”

That was it. That voice, the touch, the name. So much sweeter coming from outside his own mind. He closed his eyes, breathing in Bruce's scent. Another hand landed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at Bruce.

“Stay with us?” Bruce asked, his voice low.

Harvey just nodded.

Selina rose and kissed his scarred side. “Stay with us.”

Harvey gave in, allowing Bruce to remove his hat and overcoat. Selina undid his tie, slipping it around her neck. Bruce kissed his lips and somehow unbuttoned his shirt without Harvey realizing it. Long nails scraped across his chest as Selina pulled his shirt open. It and his suit jacket were halfway off his shoulders when Bruce finally broke their kiss.

“Bruce.”

Bruce chuckled as he and Selina stripped Harvey. Bruce undid his belt and pants, and Selina pulled them down, following them to the floor. She rubbed her cheek against his growing erection, purring.

Harvey inhaled sharply and looked at Bruce. “You're a bit overdressed, big guy.”

Bruce smiled. “I guess we are.” He unbuttoned his shirt. “Come to bed.”

He helped Selina to her feet, then led the two of them to the bedroom and the king sized bed within. Harvey helped Selina out of her dress--gown, really, where did she get these?--like a gentleman, occasionally glancing at Bruce who was watching them with a decidedly ungentlemanly gaze. Now they were both down to only their underwear, and Bruce looked like he had them just how he wanted them. That was the thing about Bruce. He always seemed to be two steps ahead of you.

“You're still dressed, lover,” Selina said, crossing her arms deliberately under her black bra.

Bruce smirked. “So I am.”

Selina turned to Harvey. “Why don't you and I have a little fun while Bruce makes up his mind about joining us?”

She climbed onto the bed, and held her hands out for Harvey. He came to her and cupped her breasts. She leaned into him, running her nails lightly down his chest. He rubbed circles over her nipples, teasing them to hardness. Her bra was a lacy, flimsy thing, barely containing her ample chest. Harvey caught the lace in his fingertips and pulled it down. Her breasts hung heavy in his hands.

She reached down and stroked his growing erection. He thrust his hips into her hand, unhooking her bra. She shimmied out of it and kissed down Harvey’s chest until she was on her hands on the bed. She pulled down his underwear and kissed the head of his cock. He slid a hand into her hair as she sucked his cock.

Behind them, Bruce had stripped and was now climbing onto the bed behind Selina. He put a hand on her side to tell her he was there, then slowly entered her. Selina moaned around Harvey’s cock, taking him deeper with every thrust from Bruce. Harvey ran a hand down her back, reaching Bruce's hand. Bruce took Harvey’s hand and looked up into his eyes. Harvey was staring back at him with wonder. Bruce touched Selina's side and gently pulled out of her. She swallowed around Harvey’s cock, then pulled off of him, panting.

Bruce picked Selina up onto her knees and whispered in her ear. She grinned and laid down, letting Bruce pull Harvey up onto the bed. Bruce kissed Harvey hard, his hands clutching at his ass. Harvey moaned into Bruce's mouth. Bruce pulled Harvey down on top of him, rolling with him on the bed. Selina watched the two of them grind, one hand wandering down between her legs.

“Bruce,” Harvey groaned, as Bruce kissed a line down his neck.

Bruce hummed against his skin. “Yes, Harv?”

“I need you.”

“Like old times?”

“Like old times, big guy.”

Bruce flipped them over and rose, settling between Harvey’s legs. Selina pulled down a pillow and stuffed it under Harvey’s lower back.

“We're not as young as we used to be,” she said, kissing Harvey's face. He squeezed her hand as Bruce brought out the lube.

Carefully, he inserted a finger into Harvey. Harvey bucked up to his hand. “I can take it.”

“It's been a while,” Bruce said. “Take it easy.”

“I've missed you.”

Bruce smiled and inserted another finger. “I've missed you, too, Harv.”

Selina traced her nails lightly across Harvey's nipples, the combination of the two of them making him hiss in pleasure. Bruce pulled out and Harvey gasped, his hand reaching out for Bruce. Bruce hushed him and slicked up his cock. He pressed into Harvey gently, but with a stilled urge behind his muscles.

Harvey groaned as Bruce entered him, his eyes fluttering. Selina slunk down the bed to Harvey's cock, taking it into her mouth again. She moaned around him as Bruce thrust into him. They moved in sync, pleasuring Harvey. Selina's nails left thin red lines on Harvey's brown skin where she raked them over and over his stomach. Bruce pushed deeper into him, breathing hard as he tried to control his movements.

Selina pulled away, letting Bruce and Harvey focus on each other. Bruce reached down and stroked Harvey's cock. Harvey opened his eyes and gazed up at Bruce. His hand met Bruce's and stroked along with him. He reached up with his other hand for Bruce. Bruce took his hand and held it tight.

“Bruce.”

“Harvey.”

“I don't want--”

“Shh. No words. Just this.”

Harvey moaned.

Bruce sped up his movements, thrusting faster and faster. Harvey clenched down on him, his hand squeezing Bruce's tightly. Bruce came with a grunt, and Harvey followed soon after. Bruce pulled out of him, resting his forehead against Harvey's. They panted, coming down from their highs.

Selina hummed and climbed over to them. “You two were wonderful.”

Bruce laughed and turned to her. “I think we've forgotten about you.”

Harvey reached out to her. “Come here.”

Bruce rolled off of Harvey and pulled Selina between them. He held her tight to him while Harvey kissed her breasts. She wriggled in Bruce's grasp, pressing her chest against Harvey's face. Bruce's hand slipped between Selina's legs, massaging her clit. Harvey reached down and inserted a finger into her. She rocked on his hand, the simulation from both of them driving her wild.

She touched the side of Harvey's face, and he rose to kiss her, still fingering her. She moaned in three registers as Bruce rubbed her clit with a callused finger. Her breathing became short as she rolled her hips against them. Bruce kissed a line up her neck and Harvey kissed her face, and with an extra thrust, she came, her moan coming out in a strangled cry. Bruce stroked her until she came down, her hips still rocking on Harvey's fingers.

Harvey pulled out of her and Bruce grabbed his hand, licking the taste of her off it. Selina moaned as the two of them stroked her sides, letting her ride down her orgasm. She purred and wrapped her arms around Harvey.

“Do you have to go?” she asked.

“Soon,” he said. “But not...not too soon.”

Bruce reached across Selina and squeezed Harvey's shoulder. “Stay with us. At least tonight.”

Harvey nodded. Selina climbed over him and cuddled him from one side while Bruce took the other. Bruce pulled the blankets up over them and slowly the three of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
